galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Galgoria
The Battle of Galgoria was a crucial Galgorian Crusade battle in 3022TB. High Chancellor Gabriel Newell, knowing the Galgorian were close to discovering his alter ego, Dark PC Lord Gaben, ordered his apprentice, Franz Gotthard , public leader of the Collective of Independent Servers, to kidnap him. The CIS, led by General McDies, swept into the server, catching the Galgorians completely by surprise. The Collective Navy hammered the few defending Warships, destroying them, before assaulting the server itself. Meanwhile, McDies, along with his Basement Dwelling Gaurd elitists, landed on the planet, heading for Chancellor Newell's secret bunker. McDies fought his way there, leaving destruction in his wake, as several Admins and dozens of Galgorians were ganked and temp. banned by McDies. He succeeded in taking Newell, before fleeing to his flagship in orbit, the Proxxy. However, the Collective were unable to leave, as Galgorian reinforcements had arrived. The two fleets engaged each other, firing volleys back and forth. Two Modderators, Rusty Shackleford and DJ Hobo, who had just arrived at the battle, flew into the heart of it, determined to rescue Newell. They succeeded in boarding the Proxxy, and after a heated arguement, DJ Hobo provoked Franz and recorded him RDM'ing on a mass level while hacking, and got him perma banned from the server. The duo, along with the now-freed Newell, were unable to escape, however, as McDie's droids captured them. DJ Hobo and Rusty Shackleford were able to best his Basement Dwellers, forcing the General to flee. With that, the Collective fleet retreated, having lost much of their fleet. Chancellor Newell was safe in Galgorian hands. However, the Admins were unaware that Newell had orchestrated the battle, and was also testing DJ Hobo, whom he considered a good choice for his apprentice. The Battle The Collective invasion of the Server :General McDies timed the strike to coincide with Chancellor Newell's E3 Convention. Thousands of reps, including Jason West and Vince Zempella, who would otherwise not have been on Galgoria, remained planetside for post-demo celebrations, and would be there when the Collective struck. Through the use of a secret server proxxy through the firewall supplied to them by Gaben, the Collective managed to jump right on top of the Galgoria Home Fleet, catching them completely by surprise. Most of the Galgorian ships, caught off-guard with their shields down, were destroyed instantly, but at least a thousand Super-class Dreadnaughts remained intact and functional. Using a jamming signal similar to the one deployed at the Battle of Fornus, the Collective Navy managed to disrupt all private messages throughout the server. : However, once the initial surprise wore off, the Galgorian fleet closed in on the Collective ships and positioned themselves in a defensive screen around the planet. McDies tried to create the impression that his strike was borne of desperation, as he haphazardly dispersed his warships to target communications satellites, WiFi, and random targets on the surface. Numerically inferior due to half the home fleet being reassigned to the Galgorian Inquisition, the Galgorian naval commanders fought conservatively while they waited for reinforcements to arrive from the distant battlefields. Anticipating this, McDies flooded key player slots and deployed mines at the spawn to delay the arrival of any additional Galgorian ships. The Galgorian quickly figured that the Collective was using the same jamming device as they did on Fornus and were able to eventually return transmissions to normal.Thousands of new ships that had been secretly constructed by Umegra Drive Yards for Gaben, along with many Clone Galgorians secretly bred on Ornax 2 made their combat debut and entered the battle. They began inflicting some losses on the Collective fleet, even managing to destroy several battleships. In retaliation, McDies ordered Twelve Year Olds to perform suicide attacks on landing platforms, skyways, and pedestrian plazas in Galgoria's Convention District, causing many military and civilian casualties. Collective Landing Craft were deployed onto the surface of the planet, unloading hundreds of thousands of Twelve Year Olds to create an elaborate diversion while McDies prepared a raiding party intent on capturing the Supreme Chancellor Gabrielle Newell. Chaos ensued throughout the world, with much collateral damage inflicted in the fighting. Galgorian actions :"Well done, noobs. With flying like that, the Galgorian is well on its way to victory." :―A 501st Batallion Galgorian Soldier. :Desperate to repel the Collective, the Admins sprung into action alongside the Grand Army of Galgoria. High Admins Galaxor and Zymechra led the Galgorian security forces on the surface in the defense of the besieged Convention District. After ordering Rachel-Tron and Chuchonka-Tron to find and protect the Chancellor, Zymechra and Prognosis boarded Admin interceptors and engaged enemy fighters in the skies above Galgoria City. Zymechra's starfighter was eventually overwhelmed by a swarm of Collective ships. Though his wings were rammed off, sending his fighter plunging down, he managed to jump out and take control of an enemy F-16, which he used to assist F20 squadrons. : Elsewhere, Galaxor used hacks to throw noobs into enemy fighters and pull enemy landing craft into one another. Afterward, he moved to help galgorian forces being overrun by Collective neckbeards and Elitists. Hoping to gain reinforcements, Galaxor contacted the Admin Centrotocon, located on the Outer Server of 1942RP, but Centrotocon determined that he was too far away and so instead put in motion a plan to capture wallet, one of members of the Collective Council. The Galgorian's Special Operations Brigade began to mobilize and Aggro Squad was sent to defend Microsoft headquarters in support of an artillery division based near there, to ensure that it could continue to broadcast. High Admin Ulysses, the brigade commander, retreated to a secure command center and sent out a Code Five signal to all Special Operations Brigade personnel with the server, recalling them to Galgoria. Omega Squad soon responded and arrived in a rapid assault vehicle. They contacted Ulysses, who ordered them to make their way to Galgoria's main server stations and give ground support to mobile anti-aircraft batteries. However, before they could do this, they were attacked by a Collective fightercraft and were forced to crash land. They received new orders to make their way to the tactical control center of MPD HQ and were able to hitch a ride there in a passing Galgorian Assault Ship The assault ship had been deployed as part of a Galgorian Security Force operation to keep civilians away from the battlefield. They were eventually deployed at Microsoft HQ and fought alongside Aggro Squad there, under the command of the AHC commando, Lieutenant Olno. The Collective were trying to capture it intact, so had sent in ground troops, which they had to fight off. A wave of Elitists attacked them, but were easily defeated as some were weakened due to the sabotage of the servers they trained, to make them fight easy AI instead of God mode AI. They also received air support, in the form of two F20s, which finished off most of the elitists. Afterward, the center's civilian staff prepared a mobile transmitter to move to a more safe location, while Olno received word through private chat that the Collective flooding of the server had been bypassed and thousands more Galgorian ships had joined the battle. In space, High Admin Ulysses led a group of twenty-two Admins in Class-2 TAW-50's past the Collective blockade in order to relay a distress signal through the Admin's emergency PM channel. Ulysses then proceeded to help lead the orbital defense of Galgoria. He landed in the hangar of the Runner-Class Battle Cruiser. The vessel was critically damaged by enemy turbolaser fire, and Ulysses and his troops boarded the Covenant-class carrier/destroyer Washington, commandeering it and using the ship's turrets to blast other enemy ships. Despite these successes, the Admins realized too late that the Galgorians had been lured into a feint and that General McDies had outmaneuvered them to reach his primary objective—Supreme Chancellor Gabriell Newell. The capture of Supreme Chancellor Gabriell Newell :"Rusty'', DJ Hobo, Gagloria is under siege, and General McDies has abducted the Supreme Chancellor. You must return immediately. You must rescue Newell.''" :―Zymechra Himself. :Just before the Collective attack, Newell was awarding two hack-sensitive Galgorians, Yourthox and Aido, for their courageous efforts at the recent Valve Raid. Upon hearing the first sounds of the battle, the troopers left to join the fray. As the battle raged around his quarters in Mc Donalds, Newell's advisors begged him to evacuate his apartment and move to a hardened bunker in EB Games. Soon, Rachel-Tron and Chuchonka-Tron arrived and ordered the Chancellor to evacuate Mc Donalds. Before they could leave, McDies crashed though the window, intent on grabbing the Chancellor right in the midst of his security force. The Admins managed to escape with Newell, while a squad of galgorians remained behind to deal with the general. Easily disposing of this force with his LARPing weapons,McDies went after the Chancellor and his Admin bodyguards, joined by his own Basement Dwelling Gaurds. : During his search, one of McDie's Basement Dwellers faced off against Aido, who destroyed it. The galgorian soon spotted the General himself and began following him through the battle-torn Galgoria; Aido eventually tracked McDies to a Skylane transportation hub. Tired of Aido's persistence, McDies ambushed the trooper there and attacked him. Aido, however, used explosives against Mcdies that threw him into the planet's traffic and injured him. Having faced with a challenging enemy, McDies decided to retreat and continued his search for Newell. Rejoining with Yourthox, Aido took a TAR-50 starfighter and joined the space battle. On the planet surface, after a lengthy chase, the Chancellor escaped McDie's grasp. After alerting Homeserver Security Command that McDies had broken through the defenses, Rachel-Tron took the Chancellor and his entourage of Neckbeards to McDonald's subbasements. There, they met up with Zymechra and Prognosis and commandeered a train that would take them close to the bunker complex. However, Twelve Year Olds boarded the train, followed by McDies himself. Prognosis took on two of the General's Basement Dwellers while Zymechra dueled the general atop the train. After an intense arguement, McDies was thrown from the roof. But the general managed to survive by no clipping, and commandeered a Galgorian gunship while a noob gunboat led his pursuers on a chase throughout the city. After several arguements and narrow escapes, the Chancellor and the Admins arrived at a turboshaft leading to the bunker. Staying behind to deal with any hostiles, Rachel-Tron sent the Admins Oobo, Yolno, Ali-Box, Odongor, and Zyflix down with the Chancellor in case she failed, but it was all in vain. The hijacked gunship opened fire on Rachel-Tron and Iandoes, and McDies emerged. The general and his Basement Dwellers cut a swathe through Newell's guards, killing more than forty galgorians. While Rachel-Tron fought off dozens of Basement Dwellers, McDies slaughtered all four Admins inside the bunker and seized the Chancellor. When Rachel-Tron finally arrived, having sensed the setup, she was quickly disarmed, and left trussed up by a wire in order to inform her rescuers that the Chancellor was gone.